Pokemon Americana
by Tempestatum
Summary: Zach, a young adult, beginning his Pokemon journey four years later then most. Join him and his Pokemon as he treks around the US and beyond, working to defeat powerful trainers and make it to the top. Or stop along the way for cheese fries, who really knows. The M rating is for language, adult themes, and the occasional dirty joke.
1. Day 1

**As this is my first real story on this website, i'd love some feedback on how to continue or point out mistakes i made.**

 **-Tempestatum**

Sitting alone in his bedroom, a young man browses through his laptop. A video plays in the background.

"The world of Pokémon….

"Welcome, new or returning trainer, to the introduction to receiving your license for traveling abroad with Pokémon and battling your way to the top!"

The young man sighs, scrolling ahead on the video. In another tab he was filling out the appropriate forms. He was a few years behind being a trainer. The law allowed trainers to start applying at age 15.

He was 19.

The video continues. "As you finish the necessary forms, they will be entered into the international UN database for Pokémon trainers. With it, you'll be able to enter most Pokémon leagues all across the globe! So, if you're ready, enter over at .com and join the wonderful world of Battling!"

Scratching his head, he finished and sent over the forms. His phone buzzed, telling him to pick up his new trainer card at the nearest DMV or other government office.

This young man's name was Zachary Brandt. He chose to finish out his high school and first year of college. He wanted to have a backup plan in case the Pokémon league didn't work out. His tall, lanky frame was rather average, he had short, slightly messy hair, and white blue eyes. No, not ice blue. White blue is more like seafoam on wave crests then ice.

Grunting, Zach closes his laptop, pushing it aside. "Welp, this is gonna be one hell of a journey." Checking his clock, it read 10:34 pm. He had finished the 2-week resignation to a nearby megamart last night and his stuff was backed. He would be heading out in the morning.

Tomorrow he'd get his first Pokémon as a registered trainer.

Checking his phone again, his friends had wished him luck earlier that day. They had done the same as him, staying with college. His buddy, Dan, didn't want to be a trainer and wanted to stick it out through the rest of College. His other friend, Josh, was the only boy in his house. His ass of a father was not around so Josh took responsibility. That left Zach to journey alone.

Stripping, he slipped under the covers. With the lights off, he slept soundly.

The next day

9:15, his radio blared him out of his dark peace of sleep. Groaning, he gets up, dressing in comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. Hugging his Mom, Dad, and his Sister, he was off. Living in a suburb, he chose to take a bus into the center of his hometown, Oklahoma City.

Standing under the shadow of Devon Energy tower, Zach walks in, ready to start his next step in life. The interior of the building was part business, part Pokémon center. Waving down a nurse, he asks which floor was the starter selection area.

"Floor 3. You just starting out?" He asks

Zach nods, "Yeah, wanted some insurance before heading out."

"Understandable. Good luck to you!" The nurse smiles warmly and walks off.

Zach's shoes echo on the marble floor as he makes his way to an elevator. He could feel people's eyes on him as he makes his way up to the third floor and to the counter. The old woman behind the desk raised a brow at him. The place was quiet today.

"Can I help you?" She quizzes, setting down her book.

"I'm here to pick up my trainer card, poke-dex, and starter, Ma'am." Zach answered politely.

Turning to the computer, he hands over some ID. His card was printed out and he slipped it into his wallet. Grabbing a brand new poke-dex, she loads the newest data and stats of all known Pokémon. She motions to the door. "Your Pokémon awaits, young man. Good luck."

She smiles as she gets back to her book. Get up, he pushes through the door into a rather sparse looking starter room. Music is softly playing through the speakers. Large windows look out over toward the North to keep the light of the sun from blinding any of the new trainers or Pokémon at sunrise or sunset. A small pool held a Froakie, a Oshawott, and a lazy looking Totodile. Sleeping in the sun light was a Bulbasaur, a Fennekin, and an Eevee. Not much to choose from.

Sitting down, Zach thought it would be best to have his partner choose him. The first to wake up was the Eevee. It crept over while the other watched disinterested. Seems like they had been here for a while to be doing that. The Eevee nuzzles his hand, looking up at him with its soft brown eyes.

Yeah, this Eevee wanted out and Zach was happy to oblige.


	2. On the Road

Walking out of the room, the reddish brown Eevee that was his starter in tow, the lady at the desk handed him 5 regular pokeballs and one labeled. "The Eevee is male, just to let you know. The computer had labeled its nature Lonely, so make sure to give it some good attention. Would you like to give Eevee a nickname?"

Zach frowned, looking down at the Eevee at his feet. He was curled up and resting, a small smile on his face. Zach smiles, nodding to the woman.

"Yeah, his name is gonna be Jaune."

Nodding, she puts it into the computer "Alrighty, young man, your first trip is one of 3 options; Austin, TX, Wichita, KS, or Tulsa, OK." She looks at him expectantly. Jaune yawns cutely, taking a small nap on Zach's right foot while he decides.

Zach looks down at his new partner, rolling his eyes. They were going to get along great.

"Already been to Tulsa and Wichita. Austin, TX, Please." Zach answers, reaching down and tucking Jaune under his right arm.

The lady nods and hands him a ticket. "Work hard, Zachary. You'll go far with that cutie. Not many kids from Oklahoma can make it out on the Costal Leagues."

"Will do, Ma'am. Thank you." Fastening his pack, Zach headed out the building. The Afternoon sun was hot, the temperature 94 degrees F (34 degrees C). Grabbing another bus from Devon Energy wasn't bad, rush hour was still 20 minutes away and the streets were relatively clear. Stopping at a Absol Bus Station, he hands over the ticket and waits to board.

Jaune is still sleeping soundly in his arm as Zach boards a bus heading south. Finding an empty seat, Zach pets his partners as he looks through his phone. Popping in his earbuds, he watches the sunset, listening to different relaxing songs.

The Sun had set and Zach fallen asleep. People were quiet as the miles seemed to stretch on. Around 2:45 am, they stop at Fort Worth. Many people got off, waking the two in the progress.

"Ah, Fuck. What time is it?" Zach yawned.

Jaune jumped down to stretch his legs as the bus driver did the same. Seeing the Zach and Jaune alone, he scratched his head. "I'm guessing you two are heading to Austin?"

Zach nods "Yeah. Brand new trainer." The bus driver chuckles and looks down at the Eevee. Jaune was busy hopping on his paws to work out the pins and needles to pay much attention to the driver.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bit of a bathroom break. We'll leave in 30 minutes for Austin." The driver left, yawning. Taking the bathroom in the back, Zach helped himself and Jaune a bit of his snacks. Cheeseitz, Peanut Butter Crackers, and a bottle of Lemonade. They'd get a real breakfast once they got to the Texas Capitol Pokémon Center and slept a full night's rest.

It took another 2 hours to make it from Fort Worth to Austin. Sleepily, Zach trudged into Texas Capitol with his half asleep Eevee padding behind him. Asking for a room, they gave him one of the spares they had which he promptly passed out on with his clothes still on. 9 am came and went, the sun poking them gently awake. It was 10 by the time they made it to the food court. Ads for Gatorade, PowerAde, and other sports drinks scrolled through the announcement TVs. Getting plain old apple juice, a banana, and a bowl of Raisin Bran, Zach got Jaune a bowl of Bacon and Eggs pokefood. They flopped down onto the community couches, watching the news with disinterest.

" _The recent attack of a Brussel airport and train station has made the UN think of suspending Middle East trainer leagues until further notice. ISIS has been openly recruiting new trainers and their Pokémon to their cause, either by force or by choice. It makes no difference until the UN make their decision. Though many in the Syrian area are against closing the trainer leagues because they are the one thing that could protect them before foreign troops could mobilize. Reporting from the UN building in Geneva, Switzerland, I'm Richard Engel, NBC News."_

Zach stared blankly ahead. Though it was a troubling development in the middle east, this war on terrorism had been going on for years. People were getting tired of hearing attack after attack. Thankfully, because of the over exposure ISIS is putting themselves through, their new members had been steadily dropping in number. It would take a while still but it showed that the group was losing traction.

Finishing up their meal, they dropped it off at the disposal area and went out to enjoy the cool air that was blowing from the Gulf. This was the life. Zach really hadn't thought of traveling, not across the US and certainly across the globe. But something egged at him and this breeze told him enough. He was tired of the mundanity that his college life gave him. If he wanted to learn, he'd do it on the road.

Jaune sighed happily, the small Eevee content with his new life. This trainer, Zach, seemed to be just like him. Laid-back, maybe not as clingy but definitely a great thinker. From what could be guessed, Zach is a kind soul, almost always trying to understand but sticking to his beliefs unless proven false.

Best trait, Greatest flaw.

Pulling out his laptop, Zach scrolled though YouTube while Jaune watched. They listened to Monstercat's Pegboard Nerds, Tristam, and several other Electronica artists. Tomorrow, Zach thought. Tomorrow they'd register for the US Southern Pokémon League.


	3. College Update!

**Hello again, watchers. I'm sorry for the long gap in the story. Life, college, and other things have gotten in the way and delayed this story. Though, it hopefully won't any longer. I hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **-Tempestatum**


End file.
